Despite the near-universal skepticism that initially greeted Folkman's presentation of his idea that anti-angiogenesis would be an effective approach to cancer chemotherapy, this concept has now become widely accepted and forms a basis not only for cancer therapy, but also for therapy of a broad range of non-neoplastic disorders that Folkman summarizes under the term 'angiogenesis-dependent diseases'. Currently approved therapies, directed against the central bodily chemical involved in angiogenesis, VEGF, are useful, but not entirely safe or effective. We propose to develop new anti-VEGF agents through discovery by powerful phage display methods, and to apply these new agents as a forthcoming generation of safe and effective angiogenesis inhibitors. Our specific aims are: (i) to discover and develop new anti-angiogenic peptidomimetic compounds targeting the VEGF receptor family, and (ii) to design and test new agents for therapeutic control of retinal angiogenesis. These agents would both bind selectively to pathological new blood vessels and block or destroy them, without affecting normal blood vessels. Our goal is to understand and inhibit pathological angiogenesis in the neural retina of experimental mouse models of human blindness-causing diseases.